ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Inside Ben's Mind
Plot One day, Ben is playing with Happy Cow toys at his house. Kevin is there too, watching TV, as Gwen and Rook were elsewhere. (Ben, singing): HAPPY COW. LA LA LA LA. LA LA LA. LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA...! As Ben continues to sing, Kevin closes his ears. (Kevin): Sing anything but that! (Ben, singing): Ben 10, he's a kid and he wants to have fun, BUT WHEN YOU WANT TO SPANK VILGAX OR KHYBER OR MALWARE OR JEVE OR... An hour later... (Ben): ..he gets the job done, Ben 10! (Kevin): Not that! Anything but those two songs! The doorbell rings. (Kevin): Finally! He runs towards it and opens it, seeing Gwen. (Kevin): Go in there now and babysit him! He runs off. (Gwen): But...ergh! Ruoebcioucrgtcy. (Kevin): I don't speak magic! (Ben): I'm bored. Gwen make me laugh. NOW. OR DIE, WITCH. (Gwen): What did you call me? Her eyes glow pink, and she blasts Ben out of the house. He gets up and transforms into Humungousaur. (Humungousaur): Rawr. He walks into the house, breaking part of the ceiling. (Humungousaur): Rawr. (Gwen): If that's your attempt to scare me, it won't work. (Humungousaur): Rawr. (Gwen): Can't you say anything else? (Humungousaur): Yes. He transforms. (Echo Echo): Echo Echo! He multiplies into three copies and reverts back to Ben, Sane Ben and Sensitive Ben. (Sane Ben): Hey, Gwen. (Gwen): Not aga- Wait, did you just call me Gwen? (Sane Ben): Yeah, why? (Gwen): It's just that you normally call me Mana Pants or Witchy Girl. Unless...Ben, which alien's your favorite? (Sane Ben): Humungousaur. (Ben): Ek! Ek! Ek! Ek! Ek! Ek! Ek! Ek! (Gwen): Yes! Ben, you're sane! Finally! I don't have to deal with the real you! (Sane Ben): The real me? (Gwen, walking off with Sane Ben): I'll tell you all about it. (Ben): She doesn't like me? Who doesn't like me? I'm too awesome to be disliked! Raahhh! (Sensitive Ben): There, there. Let's talk it out. (Ben): No! I'll make her prefer me to that stupid, normal, boring Ben! He transforms. (Way Big, crushing the roof): Way Big! (Sensitive Ben): Please! Listen to me! In the meantime at Mr. Smoothy, Sane Ben, Gwen and Kevin are talking. (Kevin): It's been two and a half horrible years. It's a good thing we were asleep for a year. (Sane Ben): I know I'm not the main Ben, but I feel that there isn't much sanity in the real me. (Gwen): The real you's 99.99% crazy. Ben and Sensitive Ben arrive. (Ben): So, you prefer that stupid, normal, boring Ben to me. Well, I have one thing to say to you! He transforms. (Bullfrag): Bullfrag! I haz swag. (Kevin): Talk about bad spelling. Ahem. It was on purpose. (Kevin): Oh. Anyway, what's up with you, Tennyson? (Bullfrag): You betrayed me. How could you? (Gwen): Do you ever stop to think about your deeds? All that matters to you is you, yourself and Ben. (Bullfrag): Aghssyuidggfdf you! He transforms. (Poop): Poop! He runs off, shooting poop everywhere. (Sane Ben): Why would I ever have an alien like that? (Gwen): You know what? I think I'm going to try to see what's actually going on in that mind of his. While Kevin and I do that, you Bens stop Ben from shooting poop everywhere. (Kevin): Wait. I didn't say I'd help. Gwen stares at him. (Kevin): Fine. (Gwen): Bananafjsdhjfpotatodggfsdvteehgdsffeuo! (Kevin): That's one long- The two teleport out. (Sane Ben): Let's go stop us. They run off. In Ben's mind, Gwen and Kevin teleport in. Everything is floating around, such as Sumo Slammers cards, Happy Cow action figures and other random things. (Gwen): We really need to clean his mind. Waves of mana flood Ben's mind, arranging everything in a proper manner. (Gwen): There. (Kevin): Shouldn't we try to find that bug that made Ben crazy? (Gwen, gasping): You're...a genius! Let's go! Back in Bellwood, Sane Ben and Sensitive Ben find Poop on top of Mr. Smoothy. (Sensitive Ben): Um, can you please come down? (Poop): No! (Sane Ben): That's how you wanna play it? Fine. He transforms. (Goop): Goop! He flies up to Poop and pulls him down to ground level. (Goop): You've covered the entire town in poop! Don't you have any idea how bad that is? (Poop): No. Not really. (Goop): Argh! Rjvsrujv! (Poop): Whatchu talkin' 'bout, Willi- (Goop): -Stop it. (Poop): You're not my mom. (Goop): But I am you. (Poop): You mean way less awesome than me. They start shouting at each other, and Sensitive Ben transforms into Grey Matter. (Grey Matter): Uh, I suggest you settle things the right way. You know, by talking to each other calmly. (Poop): No! He drops a pile of poop on him. (Goop): Leave me alone. I mean, 'he' me, not 'me' me. (Poop): You wanna go? (Goop): Any time! They charge at each other. In Ben's mind, Gwen and Kevin are in the middle of nowhere, Gwen's eyes glowing pink. (Gwen): His entire mana signature is messed up due to his insanity, but I can't seem to find out where the bug's coming from. Her eyes return to normal. (Gwen): Wait, wait. Ben might be getting crazier by the day. (Kevin): What do you mean? (Gwen): The last time I tracked his mana, there was more of it. This time, there's way less. (Kevin): Could explain how he just keeps getting annoying. (Gwen): Let's go find that bug. They walk further and meet a terrified-looking Ben who looks like he's about to cry. (Scared Ben): Don't hurt me. Please. (Kevin): Boo! (Scared Ben): Aaah! He cries. (Gwen): Ugh. She elbows Kevin and walks towards Scared Ben. (Gwen): Why are you scared? (Scared Ben): How should I know? I want my mommy! He cries louder. (Kevin): Make it stop! (Gwen): Please stop crying! A happy Ben arrives, blowing raspberry. (Happy Ben): Wow! I'm so happy you're here! Let's go do something! Be pirates, be heroes, be everything. (Kevin): I realized they're both crazy. They're part of the real Ben, anyway. (Gwen): Let's just walk off. Gwen and Kevin walk off, leaving Happy Ben and Scared Ben. (Happy Ben): Let's go! We gotta do something fun! (Scared Ben, crying): Stop screaming! Further from the two Bens, Gwen and Kevin reach a door. They look at each other, then open it. They then seem to enter the woods at night. (Kevin): It's night already? (Gwen): I don't know. This place seems vaguely familiar. They see what looks like a shooting star crash-landing on the ground, creating a crater. A young boy then approaches it, entering the crater. (Kevin): Ben? We're in the past? The shooting star is revealed to be a pod and Young Ben stares in awe. (Young Ben): A watch? What's a watch doing in outer space? (Gwen): So that's how he found the watch. (Kevin): Imma interrupt this moment. As Young Ben reaches out for the Omnitrix, Kevin jumps in front of him. However, Young Ben's hand somehow goes through his body and it latches onto Young Ben's left wrist. (Kevin): Cool. Holographic. (Gwen): Kevin, get back here! During that time, Ben as Debtpay and Sane Ben as Jetray are battling in the sky. Sensitive Ben watches, about to cry. (Sensitive Ben, sobbing): It's sad to see you fight. Debtpay shoots a money blast at Jetray. (Jetray, collecting the money): I'm rich! Oh, wait. That means you're rich too. He drops the money and lands. (Jetray): Time for a big brute. Four Arms! He transforms. (Apefruit): Four Ar- Spidermonkey rip-off? Debtpay lands. (Apefruit): This guy's useless. (Debtpay): How dare you call Apefruit useless? He transforms. (Western Corn Rootworm): Western Corn Rootworm! Alright, sonny. I've never liked you. You stole my image, my cousin, my Ultimatrix. All those were minor, but now you done called Apefruit useless. I'm gonna git you. (Apefruit): Git? Wow, you really are stupid. (Western Corn Rootworm): Git! Git! With an 'o'! (Apefruit): ... (Sensitive Ben): ... (Western Corn Rootworm): Why ain't you helpin' me? (Sensitive Ben): You need to stop fighting. Let's just all be friends! It'll be nice. (Apefruit and Western Corn Rootworm): Nah. (Sensitive Ben): >:( Western Corn Rootworm summons corn, shooting it at Apefruit, who barely dodges. (Apefruit): Please, Ultimatrix. I need a good alien. He transforms into Math. (Math, in Darth Vader's voice): Nooooooooooo! In Ben's mind, Gwen and Kevin exit a room. (Gwen): Why did I have to re-live all of Lucy's insults? Kevin chuckles. (Gwen): Ahem. (Kevin, mocking Gwen): "Kevin 11? Not in a million years". Gwen elbows him. (Kevin, slow-motion): Ooooooooow! It huuuuurtssss! (Gwen): NO. (Kevin): NO U. They run further and come face-to-face with the core of Ben's brain, with a scarab-like bug latched onto it. (Gwen): Finally! She shoots a mana blast at the bug, which screeches and squeezes Ben's brain. It explodes and the bug lunges at Kevin. (Kevin): No! Hey! Get off! (Gwen): Ben's brain...exploded. Kevin, who knows what'll happen? Outside of Ben, or in this case, Western Corn Rootworm's, brain, he falls to the ground. Math and Sensitive Ben raise their eyebrows. Western Corn Rootworm gets up and his eyes glow red. (Math): We have to stop him, by the power of mc squared! (Sensitive Ben): Yes, but we can't use- A laser shoots Western Corn Rootworm at a building. Part of the building falls on him. (Western Corn Rootworm): RAGEQUIT! Math and Sensitive Ben turn around to see Ben2 smirking. (Math): I don't have time for this! (Sensitive Ben): That's not nice. We must hear him out. (Math): You do that. I'll deal with Ben Crazy. Math transforms. (Four Arms): Four Arms! Yes! The odds are in my favor now! He jumps on Western Corn Rootworm. (Ben2): Ello, Ben. (Sensitive Ben): Hi! (Ben2): I will destroy you. (Sensitive Ben): Okay. (Ben2): Quit it. (Sensitive Ben): One question: How are you gonna destroy me without an Omnitrix? (Ben2): One, because I'm swaggy, and, two, because I have this. He takes out a chip from his pocket and places it on his chest. Armor similar to Max's grows around Ben2's body. (Sensitive Ben): Aw. He starts to disappear. (Sensitive Ben): Huh? What? Wha-? He disappears completely. Math looks behind and gasps. (Four Arms): How...? He disappears. (Ben2): Original Ben! Western Corn Rootworm growls. Inside Ben's mind, Gwen and Kevin are thinking of what to do. (Gwen): I think there's an undo spell I can recite. Let me try. (Kevin): It's not much better than a feral and mindless Ben, but I guess it's worth. Go ahead. (Gwen): Odnu wrfsk! (Kevin): Did it work? (Gwen): I don't know. One way to find out. They teleport out of Ben's brain and to the real world, right next to an unconscious Ben. He regains consciousness and gets up. (Ben): What happened? (Ben2): Fight me! (Ben): Trololololo. He transforms. (Gutrot): Gutrot! He emits sleeping gas at Ben2, who falls down, sleeping. Gutrot reverts back to Ben. (Ben): What happened? (Kevin): You don't need to know. His face becomes a trollface. Later, the trio return to Ben's house, and are about to ring the doorbell, when Rook opens the door. (Rook): What adventure did you embark on? (Gwen): No. Just no. Don't ask me. NO. (Rook): It would be right for me to say 'lole' now. (Ben): You mean 'LOL'? (Rook): Yes. (Ben): Lole. THE END. Characters *Ben Tennyson (18-year old self and 10-year old self (flashback)) **Sane Ben **Sensitive Ben **Scared Ben **Happy Ben *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko Aliens Used By Ben *Humungousaur *Echo Echo *Way Big *Bullfrag *Poop *Debtpay *Western Corn Rootworm *Gutrot By Sane Ben *Goop *Jetray *Apefruit (unintentional transformation, selected alien was Four Arms) *Math (unintentional transformation) *Four Arms By Sensitive Ben *Grey Matter Villains *Ben2 Trivia *When Kevin mocked Gwen by saying "Kevin 11? Not in a million years", it is a reference to Mud is Thicker than Water. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes